friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Sonogram At The End
"The One With The Sonogram At The End" 'is the second episode of ''Friends. It premiered on September 29, 1994. It was written by Marta Kauffman & David Crane and was directed by James Burrows. Plot The episode begins with the gang sitting around in Central Perk discussing the importance of kissing in a relationship. Chandler compares kissing to the opening act of the stand-up comedian you have to sit through before Pink Floyd comes out. Ross mentions that men do not dislike the comedian - it is just not why they bought the ticket. Continuing the metaphorical theme, Rachel makes the point that, if men don't bring the comedian back after the show, men will be sitting at home next time, listening to the Pink Floyd album alone. Joey is completely stumped at this point, unsure whether they are still talking about sex. .]] At the Museum of Prehistoric History, Ross and a colleague set up a display of cave people. Ross' homosexual ex-wife Carol arrives, and she makes it clear to him that she is still a lesbian. It is a little uncomfortable between them, so Carol announces that she is pregnant with his child. In the next scene, Monica frantically cleans the apartment in time for the arrival of her and Ross' parents. Rachel looks for her engagement ring so that she can give it back to Barry. She then realizes that she has lost it in Monica's lasagna. Monica can't bring herself to destroy the dish to retrieve the ring, so Chandler, Joey and Phoebe volunteer to do it. A stunned Ross arrives and tells his friends about Carol and the baby. Phoebe then finds Rachel's engagement ring in the lasagna, so Joey helps himself to the rest. In the next scene, Jack and Judy Geller have arrived, and it soon becomes clear how they favor Ross over Monica. Judy is catty and critical towards Monica and everything she does, whereas Jack is more gentle, but quite blunt, making the point that Monica was "chubby and had no friends" when she was a child. Pushed to the edge, Monica forces Ross to admit the Carol situation to their parents. Instead of interrogating Ross, Judy turns to Monica and accusingly asks her, "And you knew about this?" At Barry's dental clinic, Rachel learns that Barry is now with Mindy, her former maid of honor, and that he went on their honeymoon with her. Rachel tries to play it cool, but she is actually hurt that Barry has already forgotten her and moved on so quickly. Meanwhile, Ross meets Carol and Susan at the OB/GYN clinic. Things get complicated because Ross feels that Susan is getting too involved in decisions about the baby, and he feels like he is being pushed out. When he finds out that Carol and Susan don't even want the baby to take his last name, he decides that he doesn't want to be involved anymore. He is about to leave, but then he sees the sonogram on the monitor, so he stays to watch. In the closing credits, the friends watch a tape of the sonogram on Monica and Rachel's TV. Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe come up with a variety of strange resemblances, and Monica wells up at the thought of being an aunt. Rachel is on the phone to Mindy and congratulates her on her relationship with Barry. She hangs up, but not before shouting down the phone, "If everything works out, and you guys end up getting married and having kids - and everything - I just hope they have his old hairline and your old nose!" Cast and Crew Main Cast '''Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Anita Barone - Carol Willick Jessica Hecht – Susan Bunch Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Elliot Gould - Jack Geller Mitchell Whitfield - Barry Farber Joan Pringle- Dr Oberman Christopher Miranda - Bobby Rush (credited as "Robbie") Merrill Markoe - Marsha James Micheal Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: James Burrows Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia *Along with "The One With The Blackout," David Schwimmer received his only Emmy nomination of the series for this episode. *The clothes the gang wear in the cold open are the same clothes they wear at the end of the next episode. *This is the first episode where clips of the show were put into the opening sequence. **It was explained in the DVD commentary that just the fountain scenes made the friends look 'too cool' and clips of the show were added as it helped the audience familiarize themselves with the friends. *This is the first appearance of Elliott Gould and Christina Pickles as Ross and Monica's parents, Jack and Judy Geller. *This is the first appearance of Ross's ex-wife and Carol Willick and her partner Susan Bunch. Anita Barone, who played Carol in this episode, was later replaced by Jane Sibbett, who made her first appearance in "The One Where Underdog Gets Away" (S1E9). *This is the first appearance of Gunther, who makes an uncredited appearance in the background at Central Perk. * This is the first episode that shows Monica as an obsessive cleaning maniac, a recurring gag throughout the show. It is also the first to mention her childhood weight, another recurring gag. **In addition, it is the first time Monica mentions how her parents tend to favor Ross and ridicule her, another recurring gag. **This is also the first episode to feature Chandler's way of speaking, ie. Could I be more amused. * This is the first episode where Phoebe mentions her twin sister. She explains that she doesn't talk to her much anymore and has not yet mentioned her name. * This is the first episode to show Ross at work at the Museum. The only friends who have been shown at work before this are Monica (at Iridium) and Rachel (at the coffee-house). * The building exterior used to show the museum is the same one used to represent the library exterior in "The One After The Superbowl, Part 1". * This episode is the first to mention Ugly Naked Guy. * At the end of the episode, Rachel is on the phone to Mindy, her former maid of honor. Mindy appears for the first time later this season in "The One With The Evil Orthodontist". * Robbie, the boy at the dentist is also in "The One With The Evil Orthodontist". * The orange sofa has gained a comforter but this is only seen in this episode and is never seen again. Also the tears on the sofa have disappeared. * Rachel's ex-fiancee, Barry, is revealed to be a dentist in this episode. In 2011 Jennifer Aniston would play a dentist in Horrible Bosses and also the sequel Horrible Bosses 2 (2014). * Chandler, Phoebe and Joey are watching Three's Company while Monica is cleaning. Three's Company was an American sitcom about a guy who shares an apartment with two women (based on the British sitcom Man About the House.) Rachel sings the theme song to Three's Company when she thinks she's going to still be living with Monica when Chandler moves in. * When the P.A. says that Jason Greenspan is gagging, that is the real life name of Jason Alexander. * In the tag scene, Rachel tells Mindy she hopes that "if you have children I hope they get his (Barry's) hairline and your old nose". In "The One With The Prom Video" we learn Rachel had to have an operation on her nose. Jennifer Grey, who plays Mindy later this season in "The One With The Evil Orthodontist", had an operation on her nose sometime after her appearance on Friends. * This is the first mention of Rachel's parents, Sandra and Leonard Greene who appear next season. * Ross sees the sonogram of his baby with Carol in this episode. Seven years later he (along with Rachel) would see the sonogram of his child with Rachel. Goofs * When Rachel begins to look for her ring under the couch, Monica mentions eating ice cream while holding a spray bottle and towel. The bottle disappears then reappears in her hand before the conversation is concluded. * When Ross enters Monica's apartment, Monica closes the door and the sound of the door closing softly can be heard but in the next shot it's ajar. * In the last episode, it said that Barry's last name was Finkle, however, when Barry gets called down by the speaker, it refers to him as Dr. Farber. * Around halfway through the episode, when the gang meets in the coffeehouse, other people can be seen congregating through the window. As soon as we see inside the building, they have disappeared. * Monica's parents state that she had no friends when she was a child but later episodes show she was best friends with Rachel at school. * Monica asks Chandler if he was an only child but its later established that they've known each other since 1987 when Ross brought him home for thanksgiving so she'd already know that. * Rachel returns her engagement ring in this episode even though she wasn't wearing any rings in the previous episode. It's also different to that seen in The One With The Flashback. * When Rachel is giving Barry his ring back, the watch on her wrist moves between shots. * The museum where Ross works is called The Museum of Prehistoric History but in "The One With Phoebe's Uterus" it's called The Museum of Natural History. * When Ross sits down in the apartment, Rachel can be seen starting to move behind Chandler ready to sit on the chair next to Chandler but the next doesn't show her passing behind the chair but when she asks Ross "so what are you gonna do", she's already sitting. There's no way Rachel could move that quickly. However this is only seen in the uncut version. * The credit sequence includes a shot of Monica playing cards in Central Perk but this is never seen in any episode. Quotes :Phoebe: You're all chaotic and twirly, and not in a good way! :Judy Geller: [about Rachel] Well, at least she had the chance to leave a man at the altar. :Monica: 'What's that supposed to mean? :'Judy Geller: 'Nothing. It's an expression. :'Monica: 'No, it's not. :'Jack Geller: Don't listen to your mother. You're independent and you always have been. Even when you were a kid, and you were chubby and you had no friends, you were just fine! And you'd read alone in your room, and your puzzles... :Jack Geller: 'There are people, like Ross, who need to shoot for the stars, with his museum and his papers getting published. Other people are satisfied with staying where they are. I'm telling you, these are the people who never get cancer. They're happy with what they have, they're basically content, like... cows. :'Ross: [talking about the baby's surname] Wait a minute, why is she in the title? :Susan: 'Because it's my baby, too. :'Ross: That's funny, I don't remember you making any sperm! :Joey: Are we still talking about sex? Photos Image:fs1e2.png Ross gellar.png Image:EP2P3.jpg Image:EP2P1.jpg Carrol's Sonongram.jpg External links * " " at The Uncut Friends Scripts * "Watch the episode online" at Google Drive fully uncut * "The One with the Sonogram at the End" at the Internet Movie Database * "The One with the Sonogram at the End" at Wikipedia Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes